


No Complaints From My Body Under These Lights

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancing, Fic February, Fluff, Gallavich, Grinding, M/M, club, mickey dancing, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from two prompts</p><p>1. Mickey and Ian grinding in the club and people notice</p><p>2. Mickey is noticed at the club and offered a job</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Complaints From My Body Under These Lights

 

It’s a Friday night in the Chicago summer and Mickey does his usual routine of going to visit Ian after his own shift of work. It’s something he usually does when he knows Ian works right after him or at least is still working for a few hours when he’s done. Usually he just sits at the bar watching the men fondle over Ian, drinking whatever he decided he wanted in his glass. 

He enters the club the loud music blaring in his ears. He gets some apprehensive stares from some of the workers there, he was known for causing trouble sometimes. Not exactly his fault most of the time. To be honest he’s surprised they haven’t banned him yet. 

He gives the bouncer he’s grown accustomed to seeing a somewhat polite nod and goes to his usual spot. He can’t catch where Ian is yet but just assumes he’s on one of his 15 minute breaks. 

A few minutes pass and he feels a tap on his shoulder. Prepared for someone he doesn’t want to flirt with him or some asshole to tell him he was “sitting in his seat” Mickey turns around already sporting a glare. 

The angry glare disappears as soon as he sees it’s Ian. 

"Eyy" He smiles and looks Ian up and down. 

"Hey yourself." Ian grins and sits next to Mickey. 

"What’re you doing? Shouldn’t you be working?" Mickey asks, noticing Ian’s outfit not consisting of just booty shorts. Or booty shorts at all but a shiny tank top and skinny jeans. 

Ian shakes his head. “Nah. They moved me back to bar-tending. Thank fuck. Then it turns out they hired too many bartenders for the night. So I’m free.” Ian waves the bartender on duty to him and the man comes already with a vodka tonic. 

Ian takes the sip and gives the guy a look.

The guy rolls his eyes and walks over with the vodka, pouring more in Ian’s glass. “Thanks.” 

"So you didn’t work at all?" 

Ian swallows his sip. “No I did a few hours. Just got off 10 minutes ago actually.” 

Mickey nods. “So we can go then?”

"Aw come on, Mick. You just got here."

Mickey rolls his eyes. 

"No that’s fine.We can go, old man."

"What?"

"I said we can go." Ian looks at Mickey, sticking his tongue out in amusement. 

Mickey tries not to smile but fails. “Fine, asshole. We’ll stay.” 

Ian finishes his drink and gets up, waiting. 

Mickey turns to him. “What?”

Ian holds out his hand.

Mickey looks at him confused still. “What’re you…”

"We’re dancing." 

Mickey laughs loudly. “No. No we’re not.” 

"Oh come on."

Mickey turns back to his drink. “No fucking way.” He says putting the glass to his lips. 

"Come on. You’ve been in here how many fucking times and I’ve never seen you dance once."

"Yeah there’s a reason for that."

"Please?" Ian asks. "I won’t ask again after." 

Mickey finishes his glass and puts it down on the counter. He sighs. “Fuck. Fine.” 

He gets up and Ian smiles widely. He pulls Mickey on the dance floor and starts dancing. 

To his somewhat disappointment Mickey just stands there.

"Hey you said!" 

"Alright, alright."

Mickey looks around not making contact with Ian even though he knows Ian’s eyes are on him. Ian pulls Mickey closer into him. “Just move your hips a little.”

Mickey does as he’s told and he moves hips, first he’s very off beat but to his surprised it doesn’t take him long to get the right movement. He catches Ian staring at him in amazement. 

"Shit, Mickey." 

"Shuttup and get on me." Mickey orders.

Ian moves closer to Mickey and dances with him, their bodies moving in perfect synchronization to the music and each other. Ian’s body moves more freely with Mickey, less robotic. Unlike how he is when he’s dancing for customers. 

Mickey grinds on his boyfriend, grabbing any part of his body he can. Their legs move between each others, moving their bodies closer. Ian pulls his head down into Mickey’s neck, breath tickling Mickey’s skin. Mickey puts his hand on the back of Ian’s head and grips his hair. Ian’s tongue roams Mickey’s bare skin exposed by his tank top. They continue to grind on each other and feel one another’s body’s long after feeling all eyes on them. 

A few songs pass and a small crowd has formed. Mickey pulls away from Ian.

"Think that’s enough dancing for tonight?" He yells above the loud music. 

Ian struggles to get words out so he just nods still recovering from the shock of actually seeing Mickey dance. 

Mickey pulls fully away and grabs Ian’s wrist to steer him out of the crowd. They hear loud whistling as the move away and both boys can’t help but smile at the act. They move back over to the bar and sit down. 

Ian starts laughing. “I just…I can’t believe how.”

"Can’t believe what?"

"How good you are." Ian gets out, trying to suppress his laughter. Like shit Mickey Milkovich could dance. Who woulda thought. 

"Nice dancing there, boys." The man behind the bar says. 

"Thanks." Ian says looking towards Mickey still wearing a goofy smile. 

"Yeah thanks." Mickey says. 

"I mean shit I’ve never seen anyone made a crowd form around them. Least not in this place." The man says again. 

Mickey shrugs. 

"Hey," The guys starts, leaning over the counter. "You ever think of getting a job here?"

Mickey raises his eyebrows at the man. “What do you mean? As a dancer?”

Ian’s smile disappears when he hears the bartender’s question.

"Yeah. Why not?" The man asks. "You’re good.Let me know and I’ll talk to John for you." He pours Mickey’s drink and hands it to him. "On the house."

Mickey stares at the man as he walks away then looks down and smiles to himself. He shrugs and takes his shot. 

"Ha you’re not going to right?"

"What?"

"Work here."

Mickey shrugs again. “Well why not?”

"Cause you hate this place." 

"Well yeah but it’s convenient. I don’t gotta go to work then come all the way over here to come see you cause I’ll already be at work."

"I can’t tell if you’re kidding or not." 

Mickey lifts his shoulder up and down again. “You’re here.”

Ian sighs. “Mickeyy…”

Mickey laughs. “Relax, Swayze. I’m not gonna work here.”

"You’re not?"

"No. Jesus." He looks up and grins at Ian. "Though I find it interesting how against it you are."

Ian looks down at his drink. “I just…I don’t want to see other guys looking at you.”

"Mhmm. Now you know how I feel."

"Guess so. I mean I don’t  _blame_ them but still.”

"Yeah, yeah. Least you’re back to bartender."

"Yeah." Ian agrees.

Mickey finishes his drink. “Now can we go home?”

Ian smiles warmly at him. “Sure.” He stands up and puts his hand on Mickey’s back. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

On their walk home Ian clears his throat. “Hey Mickey.” 

"Yeah."

"I was thinking something."

"What would that be?"

"I was thinking I might go back…to school."

Mickey turn to him. His eyes wide in surprise. He never thought he’d hear Ian express wanting to go back though he was beyond glad he did. 

"You are?"

"Yeah." Ian says unsure.

"That’s…that’s great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ian. Really great." Mickey looks at Ian astonished.

"If I did go back that’d mean I’d have to quit the club job." Ian confesses. "Which then I’d see if I could get my old job back. At the Kash and Grab."

"You serious?" Mickey is trying to hide his giddiness but it somehow escapes anyway. 

"Yeah. I was gonna stop by tomorrow or something. Talk to Linda. Explain shit." 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Mickey shakes his head. He can’t stop fucking smiling. "That’s great Ian."

"So you don’t mind not coming back here?"

"Fuck, Ian. If I never had to come back here again I couldn’t be happier."

"Good cause I let the owner know today and looks like tonight was my last time there." 

Mickey pulls his head back looking up at the night sky. “Ohh thank fuck. Thank you God.” 

"Alright alright. Don’t howl at the goddamn moon now, Mick."

"What a man can’t be happy about his boyfriend going back to school and getting out of that shitty job?" 

"It’s not a big deal." 

"I proud of you." 

"Stop."

"No, man, really.’

Ian looks at Mickey then down at his feet. “Thanks.” 

Mickey pulls Ian’s head down with his arm and messes up his hair as he moves forward. 

Ian laughs as he pushes Mickey off and they walk home in joyful ecstasy.


End file.
